weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate (Ehr) Weber
Katheren "Kate" Ehr (Dec 16, 1866 - April 17, 1961) was born December 16, 1866 to George Ehr and Margaret Frost in Oberweis, Germany. She was one of 12 children. George died in 1875 in Luxembourg. Six years later, Kate came to America with her mother and most of her brothers and sisters. Those who came to America were: John, Peter, Jacob, Nicholas, Simon, Catherine, Margaret, Kate, and Mary. They settled near Gilbertville, Iowa. Somewhere, sometime Kate met Frank and they fell in love. The 1920 U.S. Census"United States Census, 1920," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:M8YB-8Y9 : accessed 21 February 2016), Frank Weber, Barclay, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing sheet 6B, NARA microfilm publication T625 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 1,820,478. indicates that she and Frank were both naturalized in 1887. This might imply that they knew each other by then. They married on June 17 ((or 11th or 27th?)), 1890 at Immaculate Conception Catholic Church in Gilbertville, Iowa by Rev. John Nemmers. Together they had four children: Margaret, Nick, John, and George. They both lived to celebrate their Golden Wedding Anniversary on June 17, 1940 ((Or 27th?)). After their marriage they settled on a farm in Barclay, Twp., Black Hawk County, Iowa, near the little town of Raymond. They farmed for thirty some years, living at two different farms during that time. In the 1920's, they moved into the city of Waterloo, Iowa. There they bought a large house at 502 Independence Ave. While living there, Kate rented out rooms and took care of her boarders. Meanwhile Frank continued going out to the country to help his sons who were all married and busy farming. This large house they lived in is still standing and looks like a beautiful home. In their later years, they moved to a smaller home at 1633 Mulberry St., just two houses west of St. John's Catholic Church. Here they remained for the rest of their lives. Frank died quietly in a chair after being out for a walk. Kate was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. When she called him to come to the table, he did not respond. She went into the living room and found him in his chair. Kate continued to live on Mulberry Street with her daughter Margaret and grand-daughter Agnes. She kept herself busy with needlework and household duties. For a pastime, she belonged to a card club which she thoroughly enjoyed. She also made small quilts for some of the babies. She had many friends who came to visit, along with her children and grandchildren. She had many grandchildren and great-grandchildren and loved to see and hold those babies, knowing many of them by name. Kate passed away on April 17, 1961 at the age of 94. Kate is buried beside her husband, Frank, at St. Joseph's Catholic Church cemetery in Raymond, Iowa. They have a beautiful granite marker. Notes I have several sources relating to Kate Weber; none of them seem to agree on her name. A marriage record from Black Hawk County refers to her as Anna Catherine Ehr; another as Catharina; her headstone calls her Katheren; Frank's obituary calls her Katheryn; a holycard calls her Katherine; the family records call her Kate; my German church record written in Latin calls her Catherine; and an Ancestry.com record calls her Katherine A Ehr. A Census record also gives her name as "Katie". Her son's marriage record calls her Katharina. The Oberweis record gives her birthday as December 17, but this may be her Christening date. The 1920 Census records her immigration year as 1879 Gallery Frank & Katherine Weber family.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber Family: Kate bottom right Frank Weber (Great Grandpa Weber).jpg|Frank and Kate Wedding Frank & Katherine Weber.jpg Frank_and_Kate.jpg Frank & Kate farm.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber's farm Frank & Kate house.jpg|Frank and Kate Weber's first house Kate (Ehr) Weber (2).jpg Kate (Ehr) Weber.jpg Frank Weber Family with Reinhart Wagner.jpg References "United States Census, 1920," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/M8YB-8Y9 : accessed 26 Jul 2014), Frank Weber in household of Matt Sadler, Barclay, Black Hawk, Iowa, United States; citing sheet 6B, family 133, NARA microfilm publication T625, FHL microfilm 1820478. "Iowa, Marriages, 1809-1992," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XJ13-VV4 : accessed 2 May 2015), Frank Weber in entry for George T. Weber and Emma M. Meier, 03 Jun 1924; citing Barclay, Black Hawk, Iowa, reference 2:3VVKF2K; FHL microfilm 1,548,424. Proof of Parents "Iowa Marriages, 1809-1992," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XJLW-GJW : accessed 23 May 2016), Frank Weber and Anna Cathrine Ehr, 17 Jun 1890; citing , Black Hawk, Iowa, reference 2:1SMMZWT; FHL microfilm 1,034,535. "Iowa, Marriages, 1809-1992," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XJWX-7R7 : accessed 2 May 2015), Franciscus Weber and Catharina Ehr, 17 Jun 1890; citing Immaculate Conception, Gilbertville, Black Hawk, Iowa, reference ; FHL microfilm 1,031,520. Pick Genealogy, Oberweis record: Accessed March 25, 2016 at http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~pick/oberweis.txt Category:Frank and Kate Weber Family Category:George and Margaret Ehr Family